


危情赌注

by TomHiddleston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston





	危情赌注

上流社会的夜晚永远不会只有乏味的睡眠，昂贵的美酒、火辣的女郎、一掷千金的豪赌装饰着纽约的繁华夜色，也都汇聚在Black Widow这个最豪华的赌场。   
  
Tony Stark是这里的常客，这是许多媒体报道过的丑闻，但显然这些恶毒的评论丝毫不能影响天才的小胡子富豪及时行乐，他依然毫不避讳的开着那辆高调的跑车，穿着上午参加国防会议的西装三件套来到这里，准备和昨天临走前看到的那个兔女郎好好来上一发。   
  
但他没想到会有人不长眼到破坏Tony Stark的好事，在他正搂着女郎性感的腰肢随意加码时，突然敏锐的察觉到对面危险的视线，或许应该说，这位青年人的目光已经灼热到了无法被忽视的地步。   
  
Tony记得这个看起来过于年轻与干净的男孩，在上一次商会上有过一面之缘的Parker公司总裁——Peter Parker。确实是新锐的优秀人才，公司的新能源构想也让Tony很感兴趣，当时自己似乎还提出过收购的想法，却被这个初出茅庐的小子果断拒绝，之后他也就没有再去关注与干扰过Parker公司的发展，可现在对方这要把自己拆吃入腹的眼光是怎么回事？   
  
就在Tony还在暗自回想哪里得罪过这个商界新红人的时候，对方已经径自挥手赶走了对面的人，把端来的香槟推向Tony，“有兴趣来一局么？Stark先生，”Tony饶有兴趣的扫过对方白净精致的面庞，以及单薄衬衣下线条漂亮的肌肉，“当然，kid，毕竟我可不会拒绝一个美人的邀请。”   
  
看到对方因为这个称呼和故意上扬的尾调不悦的皱起眉毛，小胡子男人居然有了一种恶作剧被满足的小小快感，“你要压多少？我跟十倍，”青年笑着看向男人墨镜下漂亮的眼睛，“不，先生，我们就按您对照美人的赌局，输一局，脱一件，怎么样？”   
  
Tony摘下橘色的墨镜，蜜糖色的眼睛在灯光下显得格外璀璨，“喔，Mr.Parker，你可真是出乎我的意料。”青年笑着骰盅推到两人之间，“那先生可还满意？”“当然，”习惯了风月场的男人舔着唇覆上青年搭在骰盅骨节分明的右手，“迫不及待。”   
  
几乎所有人都识趣的退避开了这张赌桌，毕竟不管这两位是谁输谁赢，他们都没有胆量去探知结果，但依然有人按捺不住投来好奇的目光，也让这个赌局变得更加刺激。   
  
最简单的比大小，Tony自信上帝总会偏爱自己，这想法或许有些道理，能让他第一局就扯下对方那对别致的袖扣，“品味不错，恰巧我也有对一模一样。”年轻人欣赏着Tony得意又愉快的表情，先生当然不会知道，自己正是看到那日他腕间的一抹金红，才默默记下了牌子买了这对小东西。   
  
显然幸运女神这次并没有宠爱Tony太久，第二局拿到最小点数的男人抿了一口香槟，坦然的张开双臂“来吧，成年人是应当给小朋友一点福利，你想从Stark身上拿走什么呢？kid。” 这是一句双关的探问，常年游走于商业场的男人对这个满身危险气息的年轻人依然充满了警觉，虽然他不介意甚至非常愉悦享受一下这个纯洁与欲望并存的男孩儿，但商人的本能让他必须先知道对方渴望的价码，毕竟，对方看起来实在不是一张支票就能够解决的大胸甜心。   
  
青年聪明的没有再纠结于调侃的称谓，轻笑着站起身走到Tony身侧，熟练地散开对方黑色暗纹的领带，真丝顺滑的质地循着轻轻的拉扯划过Tony的颈间，激起一阵微微的酥痒，“我什么也不拿走，先生，”青年笑的一脸无辜，将先生的领带松松系在自己颈间，“我对您的东西没有兴趣。”男人戏谑的挑起眉，“它可是手工定制的，言行不一的坏孩子，”“放心，先生，我等下就还给您。”   
  
第一轮礼貌的客套之后，才真正开始成年人的游戏，Peter在Tony轻佻的口哨声里抿着薄唇脱下了白色的衬衫，“哇喔，kid，你可比看起来有料多了！”青年攥住对方伸过来想要抚上自己胸肌的右手，“很高兴您能满意，先生。”  
  
Tony的游刃有余仅仅维持了几个回合，他输掉了身上的所有配饰和那件漂亮的手工外套，惊讶的看着年轻人又一次是最大点数的摇骰，“你他妈的是不是做了弊！”年轻人笑的一脸无辜，“您知道我没有，先生。”   
在对方好整以暇的目光中Tony终于忿忿的解开自己的第二颗纽扣，露出精致的锁骨和小片蜜色的肌肤。想要继续的动作却被对方突然叫停制止，年轻人站起身将瞪着眼睛的男人笼罩在自己的阴影之下，“Mr.Stark,我们可以换个地方再继续，毕竟我一点都不希望别人看到您的身体。”  
  
恼羞成怒的小胡子男人恨恨的把摇骰掷在桌子上，起身准备离开，“去你的Peter Parker！游戏结束！我想我应该离开这儿了！”年轻人为Tony赌气的举动轻笑出声，“先生真的不再来一局么？这次我的砝码是Parker公司的所有股权。”  
  
刚走出两步的男人因这个豪赌停顿了脚步，回过头注视着整理着自己领带的青年，自以为终于弄清了对方想要的东西，一阵莫名的失落与烦躁让Tony的语气中也带上了几分嘲讽，“你还真像我年轻时候的混蛋样子，可惜现在我不可能压上Stark工业陪你这个小鬼玩一局。”  
  
听出先生薄怒的青年反倒更加愉悦，摇着头否定了Tony的误解，“不，先生，我对占有Stark工业没有任何兴趣。”Tony微眯起漂亮的眼睛看着捉摸不透的年轻人，“噢？那Parker总裁这样大手笔，到底想从我这里换取什么？”  
  
青年抬起头直白而大胆的回应着他的目光，“您不妨给出更能诱惑我的条件，比如——您自己。” “你知道你在说些什么么？Mr.Parker！”“当然，所以我压上了我所有的身家呢，先生。”  
  
两个人的对视像是交锋与角逐又像是露骨的调情，最终Tony舔了舔上唇勾住青年的领带，轻轻拉扯着对方走向VIP私人包房，“你该庆幸你有个漂亮的脸蛋和超辣的身材，能让Tony Stark愿意用自己赌一把。”“当然，我很荣幸，先生。”  
  
关上厚重的木门Tony就主动的揽上青年的脖颈，用湿润的红唇暧昧的擦过Peter的侧脸，“我们继续，beauty。”青年温热的手掌沿着Tony性感的腰窝缓缓摩挲，“那您是不是应该先结束上一局的惩罚？愿赌服输呵先生。”  
  
呼吸喷洒在颈间的酥痒让Tony轻颤着推开他，勉强维持着游刃有余的模样继续调情，“小绅士，不应该先让我坐下么？啊！” 话音未落就被年轻人拦腰抱起，“你！你干什么！”突然地失重感让Tony本能的再次揽上对方，可爱得动作引得年轻人悄悄弯了嘴角，Peter把先生放在软床边，一副理所当然的模样，“抱您坐下呀！这样可以开始了么？Mr.Stark”  
  
年长者一边咒骂着对方小混蛋，一边又羞又恼的咬住下唇一颗一颗解开纽扣。 黑宝石质感的衣扣全部散开，Tony发誓他看到了青年因吞咽滑动的喉结和握紧的双拳。  
  
突然起了逗弄心思的男人收敛起狡黠的笑意，抬起那双漂亮的蜜色眼睛迎上青年灼热的目光，然后把右手送到自己唇边咬住松散的袖口，直到上好的布料上晕开濡湿的痕迹才缓慢的抽出手臂，然后松开牙齿让衬衫滑落，露出圆润而精致的肩膀，一脸无辜的歪着头对被撩拨到红了脸的男孩发出邀请，“我想，你不会介意帮我脱下另一半，对么？”  
  
回应他的是Peter落在肩头的轻咬，年轻人满足的舔过自己留下的齿痕，“当然，先生，把您脱干净了才好。”这样直白的荤话让花花公子也无措的开始挣扎推拒，“等下，我们还没有分出胜负呢！” 青年显然不愿松开怀中人，埋在Tony的颈间嗅着淡淡的雏菊味道，“不必了Tony，Parker公司给您，我只要你。”  
  
“不，不行，唔…”拒绝的话还未完全出口就被青年吻上了双唇，Peter的双手也没有空闲，一手大胆的攥住小Tony抚弄，让先生卸了力气瘫软在自己怀中，一手扯下将落不落的衣衫准备随意扔到一边。 “啪嗒——”Peter捡起从先生衬衣中滑落的这个小东西——一支很精美的口红。  
  
“先生准备送给谁呢？”在玩弄中起了欲念的Tony现在完全算不上清醒，否则一定能听得出青年这句询问中的醋意和薄怒，可惜他现在只能软在年轻人赤裸的胸膛前，迷蒙着湿漉漉的大眼睛过分诚实的回答：“这是给Pepper的礼物，她上次说很喜欢这个颜色。”  
  
Peter做过十足的功课，知道Tony和那位精干的秘书小姐并非是那样的关系，但此时他还是不可避免的为Tony这样上心另一个人不满，他的先生需要一点点惩罚来明白与记得，自己到底属于谁。  
  
随手打开口红在先生的胸前划下一抹艳丽的红，带着一些混杂的细碎金粉在灯光下闪烁，“果然是很美的颜色，不过，我觉得Tony倒是更适合。”放肆的年轻人攥着先生精致的下颚为柔软的唇瓣涂上更明艳的颜色，因为Tony不配合的挣扎，错溢出的一些金红丝毫没有影响美感，反倒增添了几分让人更想蹂躏的诱惑。  
  
青年极尽缱绻的吻过Tony晕上潮红的眉眼，“先生，您漂亮的像一场梦...”这样珍重的模样绝不是 对待一场艳情事的姿态，反倒像是，对待自己追逐了许久的挚爱。 或许是被Peter过于深情的语调和目光迷了心智，Tony顺从的回应着对方的亲吻，连下衣被褪去都浑然不觉，或者说，故意纵容。  
  
直到年轻人带着薄茧的手掌抚上自己硬挺的性器缓缓撸动，Tony才惊喘着想要推开得意的大男孩儿，“别乱动Tony，会很舒服的。”不同于言语间温和的诱哄，青年强势的握紧了先生的手腕，止住了怀中人猫儿一样的别扭推拒。  
  
像是要证明自己的话，年轻人俯下身舔去小Tony顶端溢出的清液，含住硬挺的灼热吞吐。“啊...停下...Peter！”青年变本加厉的舔弄吸允着敏感的马眼，让先生惶恐的拒绝化成了绵软的呻吟。  
  
“唔啊...要，要到了呀...”濒临高潮的快感与羞耻让Tony难耐的攥紧了青年栗色的卷发，挺起腰肢想要获得更多的快感。Peter也体贴的与先生十指相扣，忍着不适给了Tony几个痛快的深喉，让Tony哭叫着射在自己的口腔之中，然后迎着先生的目光吞下色情的浊白，“先生的味道...”  
  
刚刚经历过高潮的Tony脱力的俯在青年肩头喘息，不时轻咬着青年紧实的胸肌，像是被欺负狠了的小兽发泄着自己的羞恼。Peter轻笑着撩开先生汗湿后贴在额前的碎发，“Tony休息好了，那接下来是不是到了我享受的时候？”  
  
“不，不行的...”反应过来的小胡子总裁想要起身逃走却被年轻人从身后抱住跌到了软床上，青年灼热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的颈间，激起一阵小小的战栗，“先生可不能自己爽到就不顾我。” 这样委屈的语气反倒像是自己欺负了他一样，让Tony居然有一丝该死的心软，当然，他很快就为这片刻的心软和犹豫懊悔至极。  
  
Peter愉悦的在先生细嫩的颈间吸吮出殷红的吻痕，左手揉捏着觊觎已久的乳尖，右手轻抚上濡湿的后穴，大胆的将食指刺进绵软的皱褶，被进入的不适感与微痛让Tony狠狠咬上对方的肩头，感受到淡淡的血腥味才肯松开牙齿。  
  
Peter也不气恼，笑着舔去先生唇上的点点血迹，“Tony，您真可爱，”“闭嘴！小混蛋！痛...”Tony焦糖色的眼睛蒙上了 一层迷离的水雾，看起来可怜又诱人，Peter吻去先生长睫上的泪珠，“我会很轻的，先生。”  
  
紧致温热的小穴紧紧的裹上探进来的手指，指腹滑过微凹的腺体就让Tony尖叫泄出大量温热的淫水，仰起脖颈着在青年背上划出了几道红痕，“啊！别，呜...别碰那里！”  
  
坏透了的年轻人又趁机插入一指抽插扩张，装作不经意的按压了几次脆弱的腺体，直到Tony完全瘫软在自己怀中才满意的抽出手指，吻去Tony脸上的泪痕，将指尖上淫靡的液体涂在先生丰艳的唇上，“先生尝一尝，您的味道甜极了。”  
  
Tony从未经受过这样剧烈的腺体快感，只能在青年的怀中轻颤喘息，乖顺的舔着送到唇边的手指，甚至对方灼热的性器顶上了自己的私处都未曾察觉。  
  
“啊呜...好痛！出去啊！”仅仅是进入一个头部就让娇惯了的总裁先生开始哭叫挣扎，Peter其实也并不好受，面对心爱之人早已忍耐多时，有经历过火辣而漫长的前戏，而且先生的滋味实在过分美妙，每挺进一寸就有软嫩的媚肉裹上来讨好吸允，天知道他用了多大的意志力才忍住狠狠抽插的欲念。  
  
唇齿间温柔的纠缠抚慰着Tony第一次被占有的惊慌与疼痛，双手也揉捏着充血肿胀的乳珠，用快感分散着后穴被进入的不适。“我要继续了，Tony。” 话音刚落就接着肠液的润滑将自己整根没入，“呜...不，啊！好痛...太大了...”  
  
可惜这并不是一句耐心的询问，而且一句霸道的宣告，宣告着这场性爱的高潮到来，宣告着Peter Parker对他的彻底占有。  
  
“呜...出去...”身下人哭的实在让人心疼，Peter缓慢的浅浅抽插，舔弄吸允先生敏感耳垂与颈侧，让先生适应自己的侵占。直到Tony的呼吸慢慢平复，停下了委屈的抽噎与挣扎，甚至回应了自己一个羞涩的轻吻，Peter才笑着攥紧先生迷人的腰线，开始进行的抽插。  
  
汗水因为青年的动作顺着发丝落到Tony小腹，看起来格外色情，“呃啊...呜，轻，轻点啊...”青年人像是有着用之不尽的精力，大开大合的操干让Tony爽到完全丢了神智，想要后退躲避又情不自禁的弓起腰迎合，索求着更多的快感。  
  
“先生也舒服了对不对？”“唔啊...才，呃，没有！啊...”Tony红着脸口是心非的样子太过可爱，让坏心的青年忍不住想要戏弄欺负，在两人结合处抿了一手亮晶晶的淫水晃在先生眼前，“没有么？您看您的小穴可快活的紧呢！嘶...”  
  
意料之中的被猫儿咬破了皮，可惜Tony并不知道此时这样轻微的疼痛与反抗，只能换来年轻人更猛烈的欲火，“您自找的，先生。”  
  
“啊！呃啊...呜...”粗大而灼热的性器狠撞上敏感的腺体，还故意轻轻研磨逼的先生发出勾人的呻吟，反复十几次就让Tony又一次到了高潮的边缘，小Tony颤抖着想要射出精液，却被狠心的青年攥紧堵住，不允许他得到痛快的发泄与高潮。  
  
“呜...松开！”Tony凶狠的瞪着放肆的青年，可以现在含着春情的湿漉漉大眼睛实在没什么威慑力，反倒更像是粘腻的调情。Peter笑着亲了亲先生的额头，“Tony表现的很好，第一次被操就能靠后面高潮，可惜您刚刚射过一次了，太多您等下会吃不消，这次要等我一起。”  
  
被这样下流的言语和自己淫荡的表现羞到不敢抬头的Tony只能咒骂着对方混蛋，却又被年轻人狠戾的动作顶弄到失声，只能张开唇齿任由诞水滑过完美的下颌线，留下一片淫乱的痕迹。  
  
终于随着年轻人几次深深的顶撞，Peter把自己埋到先生身体最深处释放出大量灼热的精液，同时松开了禁锢着先生的右手和Tony一起攀上目眩神迷的高潮。  
  
从高潮中回过神来的Tony稍一侧身就有浊白的液体从被操到红肿的小穴中溢出来，“Peter Parker！你！你居然敢射进来！”糜足的青年抱着怀中熟透的先生诱哄，“Tony别气，我会帮您清理的好不好？” “那现在赶紧！这太别扭了...”  
  
没什么不应期的恐怖青年用再次抬头的性器摩挲着Tony丰腴的臀肉，“现在怕是不行Tony，我觉得等早上一起清理会比较方便。”  
  
——————————————————=  
彩蛋：  
被压着做了一夜的总裁先生能够下床的第一件事就是收购Parker公司，于是当天所有新闻的头条都是《震惊！Stark工业成功收购Parker公司，Tony Stark高调承认Peter Parker被其包养！》  
  



End file.
